Archangels & Demons
by Shadow Shadowsong
Summary: Sasuke, is a vampire, a high breed demon who is also part of the Deathdealers, they kill rampant demons. Naruto is an archangel, who is also in charge of killing demons. They meet and a misunderstanding leads Naruto to try and kill Sasuke.
1. Part 1: Casualty of war

**Title: Archangels & Demons**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**:Nothing that I can think of. Yet any way. Maybe a little blood and death.

**Summery **: Sasuke, is a vampire, a high breed demon who is also part of the Deathdealers, they kill rampant demons. Naruto is an archangel, who is also in charge of killing demons. They meet and a misunderstanding leads Naruto to try and kill Sasuke. This will only be a two shot, but a friend and I were messing around on IM and this is the result.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s)**: uchihasasukekun07

**Authors**: Shadow Shadowsong & Whitemoon4986

**Part 1: Casualty of war**

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as the house lights went off. My dark wings twitched as they vanished. It had been a long trip from hell to this house but this was a demon we had been looking for for a long time. I slowly crept my way up towards the house, he had gotten himself integrated into human society quickly. I couldn't let him get away. I was a vampire, a leader, a class one demon. So this was my mission. All I had to do was sneak in and kill the demon posing as a human.

I sensed the attack before I even heard the wing beats. I vanished, watching as the blonds hand whipped through the shadows I had left, where I had been a second ago. He let out a scream of frustration. It was a little amusing. His silvery white wings shimmered in the moonlight. As much as I would have loved to explain everything, I needed to kill him, before the angel woke him up and he sensed my presence, 'cause then he would run. I frowned and tried to sneak past the angel but his crystal blue eyes caught me. I made it to the door, before he did though. I found the man in the living room. When he saw me, he tried to run but I slammed my hand against his chest before he had a chance to move. He made the mistake of turning his body more like a human to hide. He sacrificed the speed of a demon but then that bloody angel came through the door. He cringed as he saw the man in my arms.

I ran, crashing through a window as I made my getaway from the house. I flashed through a few shadows as I sensed the blessed water come flying at me. Smiling I ran into a crowd of humans dodging though the crowd to lose the angel. He couldn't find me. He was another class one, a leader, an archangel. He was just like me, a fight with him would cost human lives. Not something this mission was supposed to claim, not something I really wanted to claim. I ran, dodging as I went. I suddenly found myself hauled onto a stage. Whipping around I saw the angel standing on the other side.

"Okay angel, you want to fight?" I said taking a fighting stance. My right hand in front of me, only pointer and middle fingers extended the other making a fist, my other hand was behind me, straighter than my right, same finger positions. I had mastered Hyuuga style about three years ago while fighting with Neji. I watched as he raised a blessed sword. Frowning I ran through a few quick hand signs,

"Protective sealing pentagram." A pentagram appeared around my feet, the symbols for the thirteen elements in it. As the blade hit the wall, it reflected off of it and the wall shattered, along with the symbol on the ground.

I tossed a fire ball at him but he dodged,

"Watch out!" I screamed, as the fireball headed for innocent passerby's. The angel turned and we both watched as the fire ball hit a woman as she was trying to find a safe place to hide. The fire engulfed her leaving nothing left when it crashed into the ground. I was mildly devastated. This was really getting out of control. There was sadness in my eyes but I had regained my composer as the angel turned back to me.

"I didn't choose the life of a demon, I was born as such." I said looking at the angel. I raised my hands,

"Just like you were born an angel, it is just the way things are." I said, my voice holding centuries of sadness. "But I will not be killed by you." I said letting my black leathery wings grow, along with my three twenty foot long tails. "So do we really want to fight here?" I asked, assuming another fighting stance.

I watched as his wings grew out of his back. Angels didn't have tails and I still didn't know how they did without them. I whipped my tails forward. Grabbing his arms and one of his legs.

"I have no...." But I dropped the clone and dodged as a sword tried to take my head off. Turning to the angel I grinned, "You're good." I said. I pulled a scroll out of my pocket, my wings and tails vanishing,. I tossed it into the air. The angel looked up expecting an attack. However I took the chance to vanish, warping back to hell.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I watched as the scroll landed, my wings vanishing. I sent my clone to read the scroll. When he opened it and it didn't explode he brought it to me. Looking in the scroll I found a note,

_''I tire of fighting a class one angel, we will only end in a stalemate, so I went back to hell. If you wish to continue fighting me, you know where to find me, it is the only palace in hell. Either I will see you soon or we can fight when I come back to Earth. Your choice. It was fun though thanks, I needed a workout.'_

"I'll see you next time." I said, to no-one in particular.

Looking down I watched as the note vanished and was replaced by a new one,

_'As do I'._

I watched as that message vanished as well, then the scroll rolled itself back up. I smiled, I couldn't wait until next time this was an interesting demon, he actually seemed upset that the human got killed.

**---Three years later---**

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I landed in a small town in Brazil. I was on the trail of a demon who had been terrorizing this village. The big boss said I would be the best person for this job, he was a mildly high class demon. Walking around as the sun set, I watched a huge fire ball go flying across the land and out over the water. GrinningI walked towards where the fire ball had come from thinking that this would be easy. As I rounded the last corner, I could see the demon, his wings out. What got me though was the other man fighting him. I didn't realize that they had sent another angel to deal with this demon. I jumped in and aimed a punch for the gut, as the other went for his head. I smiled as we both hit our target. The demon went flying and turned to dust as he hit the wall.

Turning to face my partner, my jaw dropped, it was that demon from three years ago.

He reached his hand out and smiled. Shaking his hand I said,

"So we meet again."

"So it seems, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I guess you are wondering why I was trying to kill that demon?" he said giving my hand a firm shake.

"Yes and my name is Naruto Uzumaki," I said, with a slight smile.

"I'm a Deathdealer, I kill rampant demons, much like you do, so technically I guess you could say we are on the same side. I just have more freedom in the killing than you do." he said, his face devoid of any emotion.

"I also do not blame you for what happened three years ago. I should but you were just doing your job. I was in a supposed human house, then you thought I had killed a human but he was a demon. I swear. In our fight I actually did kill a human but that was an accident." he said, backing up.

"Oh, well good to know." I said.

"Same here" he said, then with a slight bow he turned to leave but as he was walking away. I called to him.

"You owe me a fight!"

"I know but that will have to be later." he said before he vanished in a flash of flame.

_'He__'s so weird.'_ I thought as I warped back to heaven, to tell them what had happened.


	2. Part 2: Heaven

**Title: Archangels & Demons**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**:Nothing that I can think of. Maybe a little blood and death.

**Summery **: Sasuke, is a vampire, a high breed demon who is also part of the Deathdealers, they kill rampant demons. Naruto is an archangel, who is also in charge of killing demons. They meet and a misunderstanding leads Naruto to try and kill Sasuke. This will only be a two shot, but a friend and I were messing around on IM and this is the result.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s)**: uchihasasukekun07

**Authors**: Shadow Shadowsong & Whitemoon4986

**Part 2: Heaven**

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as the angel moved to kill the demon that I had been sent to kill. I had to smile at him, while I watched his fight. The angel's form was sloppy, but it seemed to be effective. I watched as he moved. His tijutsu seemed weak but I knew that his ninjutsus were on par if not better than mine. But this was getting old. With a flick of my wrist the demon went up in flames. I watched as the angel turned towards me.

"That was my kill!" he said.

"You were to slow." I replied indifferently.

"I was doing just fine without you and your flame!" he screamed, obviously still angry.

"True, but you seemed to be a little dehydrated or is there a reason you were only using tijutsu?" I asked, smirking.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." he answered, the edge disappearing from his tone.

"So not what I asked. I really couldn't care less about how you feel." I said, my voice devoid of emotion.

"I was using the tijutsu to try and make the fight last longer." he retorted turning to walk away.

"I see, so you are an action junky. For an angel that is sad." I said walking over to look at the ashes. I was after the amulet that the demon had been wearing. It was his power source. Once I found it, I picked it up and placed it around my neck. Feeling the power pulse in the necklace I could tell he was a class ten demon, the lowest on the scale to work in the palace.

"He was a paper pusher, yet you had trouble with him, sad." I said without really caring.

"I wasn't having trouble with him, I could have taken him out in seconds. I just wanted a good fight." he said taking deep breaths to try and calm himself.

"A good fight isn't lowering yourself to their level, it is taking on more of them." I said. I reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll. Raising my hand to my mouth, I bit into my thumb. Running the blood along the scroll, I watched as it turned into a blade,

"Or you could use their bodies to sharpen your swords, or don't you have one?" I inquired, the blood lust evident in my voice.

"The task I was given did not call for a sword." he said defensively.

"Okay, neither did mine, yet here it is." I said smiling.

"Anyway, this demon was not my original assignment, I killed the first one then this one came out of nowhere." he said staring where the body used to be.

"He was a bottom feeder, he knew I was coming and let's face it. We demons torture our prey, angels don't. So he probably wanted to die quickly so, good job on beating the crap out of him." I said turning to walk away.

"Thanks." he said again turning to walk away.

"It wasn't a complement." I retorted. I didn't turn but I didn't stop walking.

"I know." he said.

"If you say so, so how much have you been looking into my past? My boss says that the angels have been looking into me." I asked the coldness creeping back into my voice.

"I haven't been looking much at all, really."

"Then your superiors are looking into me and I really don't like it." I said flicking my wrist and the sword turned back into a scroll that I slid it beck into my pocket.

"Fine then my superiors are looking into it, I just don't want to." he said getting defensive again.

"And I care why? I just said to have them stop." I bit out, starting to lose my temper.

"I can't have them stop something I have no control over." he said snapping back.

"Let them know that I want them to keep their noses out of my past, it is none of their business." I growled.

"I will, but it is their business of yours that keeps me in a job."

"According to you he was my job, then you also have the fact that we do the same job, so in essence we are doing each others jobs. All you need to know is that I do my job and I'm very good at it. My past is nothing you need to know about, my past is just that MY PAST, nothing else." I growled, the earth rippling a little bit as I turned to glare at him.

"As I said before I don't want to know or care about your past, just my superiors do apparently and I will tell them you want them to stay out of your business." he said walking away.

I watched as the angel walked away, thinking, _'I know but at least you try, it will save me the trip.'_ I really didn't want to have to make a trip to heaven, it was way too bright and shiny for my liking.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I walked through the halls, the glasses covering my eyes were not dark enough. Oh how I hated heaven, it was way too bright. What did they need all of this accursed light for anyway? We got along just fine in hell, with a hundredth of this amount of light. I watched as some of the lower class angels ran away upon seeing me. I rolled my eyes, they were all so stupid. It wasn't like I was here to kill anyone, _'yet',_ I amended. I just might kill a few angels before I left, but that would be their own fault.

As I rounded a corner, I ran into someone. Looking up I saw that annoying blond angel. What was his name? It was something stupid.

"Hi Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to go for a walk in the sunlight." I said motionlessly.

"Oh I see." he said with a smile.

_'Oh my devil, he's completely clueless,' _I thought. "If I asked you to jump off of a bridge would you?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason." _'Ok I feel a little better.'_

I turned and started to walk away but he started to follow me. As I walked he was rambling on like he was giving me the grand tour of the bloody place. After about ten minutes and seventeen floors I almost couldn't take it, I wanted to strangle him. Or slit his vocal cords, so I wouldn't have to hear him. On and on, he rambled. He seemed to either know everything about this place or just liked to talk. I was placing my money on the second option.

"Will you shut up?" I growled, as we reached the department I was looking for.

"I'm sorry." he said looking down.

He looked so hurt by my comment that it actually seemed to make me feel sorry for sounding so angry. I couldn't figure out why though, he was so annoying. Then I snapped, it wasn't like I had snapped first but as he stood there his head down, I did I felt absolutely horrible about snapping. It was almost un-demon and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry for snapping but I really don't want to be here." I said.

"That's okay, I get it a lot, I have trouble keeping my mouth closed when I get started."

"I noticed but I have a meeting in there and I need to go in before I am late."

"Okay, see you later." he said before he ran back down the corridor.

"Yes, he is normally like that." A voice said, causing me to turn.

"I guessed that much." I answered following him into the room.

"However you seemed to last the longest before you blew up at him." the man said.

"I promise, it wasn't easy." I said.

"So the reason you came is to tell us to butt out of your history, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well we have already finished, we have all of the information we needed, you seem to be the best candidate."

"Not interested." I said quickly.

"Not your choice, your bosses have already agreed."

"What is it then?" I bit out, ready to tear into the man, even though I knew he could kill me easily.

"You are to escort Naruto while he is on vacation."

"What?"

"You are to play baby sitter while Naruto has his one hundred years of vacation. It will be in the human world."

"WHAT?" I screamed, I later found out that everyone in heaven heard me when I screamed.

**End.**

**A/N: T**his was just a cute little something I did with a friend. Maybe I will make more later, in another story, but I don't know. Hope you all loved it. Yeah I know it ends suddenly, but when _(If I do)_ I create a sequel it will pick up about at this spot.


End file.
